Caught in the Moment
by Sakanda
Summary: In which Naruto is offended and Sasuke just wants to eat his goddamn cereal.


**Title:** Caught in the Moment

**Author:** Sakanda

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** In which Naruto is offended and Sasuke just wants to eat his goddamn cereal.

**Notes:** It's crack flavored, so please enjoy:D Feedback equals love, btw.

----------

**Caught in the Moment**

"You know... I'm kind of offended that you would think that."

Sasuke looks up in surprise, jolting the jug of milk in his hands, causing its contents to miss his bowl of cereal and instead pour out onto the counter. After a second of staring at Naruto in disbelief, he comes back to himself with a curse, quickly righting the angled jug, and replacing its cap a bit more firmly than necessary. He glances around frantically, hoping to find a rag to mop up the dripping mess that's now leaking off the counter and spreading across Naruto's kitchen floor. With another swear muttered under his breath, he grabs the dirty dishcloth out of the sink, and stoops down to wipe up the milk, ignoring the narrowed blue eyes glaring needles into his back.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, idiot," he grunts, feeling vaguely guilty for wasting so much of Naruto's milk. The blonde doesn't bother mentioning that he couldn't care less, or that the milk will mostly likely expire soon, if it hasn't already, and instead crosses his arms, and huffs in irritation, waiting until Sasuke is done before he elaborates.

Sasuke finishes and throws the rag back in the sink with a scowl, turning to demand what Naruto is talking about, but is caught off guard by the sight of a pissed off Naruto dressed only his Sasuke's oversized shirt. Naruto looks more than slightly ridiculous, and he can't fight off the urge to smirk at him, which only manages to ruffle Naruto's feathers even more, and his frown, somehow, deeps still. "Yes you do!" He snaps, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sasuke shakes his head, bewildered, and slightly annoyed. He turns back to his cereal, choosing to ignore the blonde, rather take part in some pointless argument. After shuffling through a few drawers, and ignoring a miffed, 'Sasuke!', he finally accomplishes finding a spoon. He's in the middle of taking a heaping bite of Fruity Pebbles, when suddenly, he's hit upside the head with something hard, which then manages to land directly in his bowl, splattering milk, and colorful little cereal bits everywhere.

There's a still moment of shock, during which Sasuke looks up from his bowl to find an even more pissed off Naruto, looks back down at his bowl, and then up at Naruto again. He stands there gaping for a moment, disbelief painted across his features, before it's quickly replaced by outrage. "Did you just... Did you just throw a _shoe_ at me?"

"Yeah, I did, so pay attention to me, you bastard." Naruto juts his hip forward, and pouts.

"You just... You threw a _shoe_ at me! At me! A shoe! _My_ shoe!"

"Well, I wasn't going to throw my own shoe into a bowl of milk." He looks disgusted at the thought.

Sasuke simply stares at him, at a lost for words. Naruto allows himself a small grin and quirks his eyebrow at him in question. In reply, Sasuke grabs the soggy shoe and hurls it at the blonde's head.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts, ducking.

"What the hell, Naruto! Why did you throw a fucking shoe at me!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you'd just answered my question in the first place!"

"What _hell_ are you talking about! _What_ question!"

"The one I-" Naruto interrupts himself, and looks momentarily confused. "Wait, huh? Oh... oh yeah." He grins sheepishly. "Uh, well, I guess it wasn't really a question, sorry." Sasuke's still glares at him. "But still! You shouldn't ignore me! Even more so now that we've, uh... Well..." He blushes deeply.

"Fucked?" Sasuke supplies helpfully with a sly smile.

"Uh, well, that is, um... sure..." He stutters, the blush working its way down his neck. He casts his eyes downwards and toes his trodden carpet uncomfortably.

"...So..." Sasuke drawls, looking pointedly at the mess that was once his breakfast, "What brought all this on?"

"Oh!" The blonde looks up sharply, a bit of his previous annoyance coming back over his features. "You. I said I was offended."

Sasuke pours his bowl out into the sink and starts running water in it. "Yeah, I know that, you moron. What about?" After wringing out the already abused dishcloth, he rinses it then begins cleaning up the remains of his cereal.

Naruto blushes again, but apparently his irritation doesn't lessen in the slightest. "You know... About last night. How you just, um, _assumed_ things..."

Sasuke glances at him, alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, how you just, uh, thought I'd want to, you know... Be ah,_ that_ position, er, role... You know...?"

Sasuke's dark eyes gleam with amusement, "Well, it was only logical, since you kept calling me your 'bitch' every five seconds."

His face turns beet red and he squeaks, "I just, er, got caught up in the, uh, moment!"

Sasuke chuckles, and reaches over to turn off the faucet. He saunters over to the blonde, or rather, hobbles in a sexy manner, and wraps his arms about his waist, leaning in far enough for his breath to ghost past his ear. "Well, Naruto," He breathes, "We'll just have to make that never happens again then, won't we?" He licks his tongue along the shell of his ear, and feels Naruto shutter.

"Wha-what if I- Ah!" He gasps as Sasuke rocks his hips forward to grind against his. "...What if I want to?" Naruto manages to ask in a throaty whisper.

Sasuke just laughs and slowly runs his hand down towards the curve of Naruto's ass. "Depends on the moment, I suppose." He bends forwards to lap at Naruto's neck, tugging at the shirt he's wearing, "Now let's take that off - you ruined my breakfast, and I'm still hungry."

_fin_


End file.
